Velnax (ToaFairon)
Velnax was an Infinus, a Combat Master, and the foremost associate and second-in-command of Titanus during the Second Great Infinus War. Originally created as an Infinus of Fire, Velnax believed in holding a high standard for Infinian society. Because of this, he often had the belief that he was above the other Infinus, deeming them too low and too slacky for his own standards. Due to this pride and arrogance, Velnax became a social outcast, and he often was deliberately left out of philosophical debate with his fellow Infinians. When Titanus announced he was opening a program to recruit and train Combat Apprentices, the proud Velnax was the first to sign up for this program, and, for his personality as well as his fury, he was quickly chosen to become the apprentice of Titanus'. Not afraid to utilise his own anger to enhance his powers, Titanus found Velnax an interesting and strong apprentice, and trained him in Darkness powers, allowing Velnax to control the Darkness as well as his own Fire powers. Though the other Combat Masters noticed it, there was no action against it, and Velnax eventually graduated to become a Combat Master. Once Titanus realised Velnax' potential, he shared with Velnax portions of his plan. Velnax, seeing it as his golden chance to help Titanus take the universe to a higher standard, joined Titanus in his ambitions, and the two soon afterwards became associates and friends. When Titanus announced his plans in the Combat Masters' Council, Filius refused them on the ground that the risk of another war were too extreme. Though Titanus once again tried to convince Hendrax, Filius once more refused it, and this led Titanus, Velnax, and Titanus' apprentice, Sol, to execute the plan anyway. When the League discovered it, though, the trio was exiled, and they were forced to carry out their operations as the Independent Combat Masters' League, profiling themselves as the rightful alternative to the unjust Combat Masters' League. In the resulting war, the small conflict between two leagues expanded itself into a conflict encompassing all Infina Magna, forcing many combatants into fighting for a side, eventually becoming the Second Great Infinus War. In the end, Acritus, Filius, Hendrax and Sol confronted Velnax, Acidius and Titanus, a stand-off ensued. In the resulting stand-off, Acidius was killed, and eventually, Titanus attempted to open the Mirror of Infinity. But, when he opened it, Kronos appeared, and Titanus was punished. Though trying to flee, Velnax, too, was punished, being sent into the Realm of Darkness. It is unknown what has happened to him since. Biography Early Life Velnax was originally created by Kronos as an Infinus of Fire shortly after the First Great Infinus War had raged on Infina Magna. He was part of the Second Generation of Infinus, the Infinus that had come post-Creation. A proud Infinus, Velnax prouded himself in the claim that the species he belonged to had participated in the Creation of the universe, and he believed firmly that the Infinus, as creators, also had a right as rulers. As a proud and strong Infinus, Velnax applied to become Combat Master when Titanus announced his intention to train new Combat Apprentices. Velnax made usage of his anger and frustration with the state of affairs in Infinian society to enhance his powers and become stronger, accidentally enabling Darkness powers to him. Though Titanus quickly realised the powers Velnax held, he worried that the Darkness would overtake Velnax's personality. As a result, the Infinus of Darkness taught Velnax that the usage of Darkness powers lied not just in venting one's rage and anger, but channelling these emotions; Darkness also came from a place of control, according to Titanus. Velnax, upon learning these lessons, started applying a more deliberate, slower and more controlled technique to his Combat skills, becoming less impulsive and more restrained. A while after his training under Titanus was completed, Velnax was graduated to Combat Master despite his usage of the powers of Darkness; the Combat Masters' League deemed his usage of Darkness restrained and controlled enough to allow it, and the Infinus of Fire was quickly welcomed among their elite ranks. More soon Second Great Infinus War and Disappearance More soon Abilities and Traits Velnax' abilities included elemental Fire and Darkness powers, which he could manipulate through his blade, as well as through his claws. After much practice, Velnax was taught to harness his Darkness and Fire powers to create Dark Fire blasts, a tactic which was later also reused by Krataxus. As a former Combat Master, Velnax was also known for being an extremely talented combatant, with extreme skill in many forms of combat, nearly unmatched by many. Personality Before learning of restraint and control, Velnax was much like other beings controlling the element of Fire; rash, impulsive, and headstrong. Once he was taught by Nihiltidax to remain calm, however, the Infinus of Fire learned to remain calm and honourable. As a result, Velnax took nothing more seriously than his feeling of honour. Due to this feeling, he regarded cheating and lying to be below him, and often would berate Acidius for his willingness to lie and deceive his opponents. As a result, when he considered himself defeated in his final duel of the war, the Infinus of Fire bowed to his opponents in submission, realising he was unable to win. Besides his feelings of honour and pride, Velnax was a very careful and deliberate planner, a style which, according to some, was not very emblematic for an Infinus of the element of Fire. Nonetheless, Velnax' calm and deliberate planning style led him to a number of strategic victories during the Second Great Infinus War that he might otherwise not have had. Though he was not a being of big goals, when he did have big goals, Velnax would often aspire to those goals, allowing nothing to stand between him and his goals. As a result of this goal-driven mentality, Velnax would often do his own dirty work, rather than let other soldiers do it for him. This hands-on approach often resulted in arguments in the Independent Combat Masters' League, as Acidius preferred to take a hands-off approach, preferring to unleash hordes of Undead rather than fighting for himself. Velnax would berate Acidius for this, considering it "arrogant and cowardly". When he did give someone else a task, however, Velnax regarded it as of utmost importance that the task at hand be finished; if the task was failed, he would often go out of his way to berate his subordinates for their failures. Velnax also took great pride in the fact that he had been created as an Infinus, a member of the species responsible for creating the Universe. As a result, he not only believed he and his fellow Infinians had a right to be recognised as creators, but also as rulers. Combat Style Before learning restraint and control, Velnax's fighting style was brash, headstrong and often stubborn. This often led to his defeat, which then led to more rage and anger. Seeing the destruction Velnax's anger was causing, Nihiltidax took Velnax on a training course involving five full days of pure meditation, forcing the Infinus of Fire to focus on restraint and control, and teaching the Infinus of Fire that usage of both Fire and Darkness came not only from anger and rage, but also from inner acceptance and restraint. As a consequence of this intensive training course, Velnax's fighting style became more focused on maintaining a calm demeanour even in the face of adversity, and maintaining control of his emotions. As a result of his calm demeanour and his ability to show restraint, Velnax was the last Combat Master to be ousted from the League despite his joining the betrayal from the get-go. Velnax's fighting style, as such, focuses on calmth and restraint, and is a primarily defensive fighting style rather than offensive. Even when faced with two Combat Masters, the Infinus of Fire could easily handle himself calmly and confidently, barely breaking a sweat despite the seemingly great challenge ahead of him. Trivia *Velnax is one of the first characters ever made, and was the first primary villain he ever made. Category:ToaFairon Category:Darkness Category:Combat Masters Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon